Mom, I'm here
by Alhena De Dray
Summary: O.S Maman... Je suis là, si te plait retourner toi... Je suis là pour toi... Mais Annabeth ne veut pas comprendre la détresse de sa sœur, jusqu'à l'affrontement final...


**Coucou les gens, bon alors voilà un texte important pour moi car je viens de traverser quelque chose que chaque écrivain passe dans sa petite vie: le syndrome de la page blanche. Depuis j'ai quelque peu péter les plombs car ça m'avait gaver et puis j'ai écris. Oui, donc c'est mon premier texte. Je suis toujours dyslexique, ça ne changé rien. Donc veuillez excuser mes fautes d'orthographe. **

**Ceci est un OS sur Percy Jackson, après le 5eme tome: le dernier olympien.**

**Ça ne m'appartient pas et le personnage Helena est inventée..**

**Voilà, les commentaires sont les bienvenus :)**

**Je préviens juste que pour moi, c'est comme ci c'était ma première fiction.**

**Bye, Lo'**

* * *

**OS: Mom, I'm here...**

Ses cheveux blonds encadraient doucement son visage sale. Elle avait sorti son épée et la plaça contre la gorge de l'autre jeune fille.

** - Annabeth, murmura-t-elle.**

** - Helena, répondit-elle en retour.**

Elle reçut un coup de coude dans le ventre, suffisant à relâcher sa proie. Les deux jeunes blondes s'affrontèrent de leur regard gris.

** - Alors, tu as rejoint Cronos ?**

** - N'est-ce pas évident ?**

La première attaqua et l'autre se prépara à recevoir l'attaque. Les bruits des armes s'entrechoquant claquèrent une fois, deux fois, trois fois, six fois. Mais Annabeth distraite par la pensée de Percy se fit désarçonnée.

Elle se retrouva une nouvelle fois avec une épée sous la gorge et au sol, mais cette fois aucune échappatoire n'était possible, si ce n'était la clémence.

** - Je croyais que l'on était sœur, mais les enfants d'Athéna ne sont pas comme toi ! **

** - Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi tu serais déjà morte petite sotte ! **

** - Alors, fais-le !**

** - Pourquoi ? Je n'aurais aucun plaisir, cela n'apporterait rien. Je préfère la souffrance...**

** - Tu peux encore changer de camps, tu le sais. Redevenir ma grande sœur adorée, ma Helena...**

Son rire résonna cruellement en échos au milieu de la ruelle.

** - Me prends-tu pour une idiote, je ne suis pas stupide. Je sais déjà ce qui m'attend de l'autre côté ! cria-t-elle.**

** - Mais enfin ! Tu ne te rends pas compte ! **

** - De quoi ? Que je vous hais ? Bien sûre que si je le sais. **

** - Tu me hais ?**

Elle retira lentement l'arme du cou, elle se retourna et marcha vers l'horizon tandis qu'Annabeth se relever durement du sol.

** - Annabeth, je ne suis pas un jouet avec lequel notre mère peut jouer aisément. Toi, fais comme bon te semble, on se reverra.**

Elle regarda une dernière fois sa sœur et lui lança un collier, son collier de perle. Annabeth le rattrapa et l'observa attentivement, sans voix. Vingt perles pour vingt et un an. Annabeth n'avait jamais compris que sa sœur était orpheline...

~ Flash Back ~

** - À ton avis elles servent à quoi les perles ? demanda une blonde de sept ans.**

** - Chaque perle signifie un an passé à la colonie, dit la blonde de douze ans.**

** - Oui mais pour toi ? Quel sens cela a ?**

** - Pour moi, une perle signifie une liberté. Plus tu en as, plus tu as de liberté dans ta vie. Moins tu en as, moins la distance est grande entre la mort et ta prison.**

** - Alors, moi j'en aurais plein ! Je serai comme toi ! J'en aurais au moins douze ! Juste pour toi ma Helena ! **

** - Ma petite Annabeth, dit-elle en la prenant dans ses bras. Si ça te fait autant plaisir, quand j'aurais vingt perles je te les donnerais. Promis...**

** - Mais ça voudrait dire que tu seras proche de la mort...**

La grande ébouriffa la tête de la petite.

** - Ce n'est que mon imagination Anna et puis on verra bien...**

~ Fin du Flash Back ~ 

Elle regarda une dernière fois la statue de sa mère.

** - Annabeth, à quoi penses-tu ? demanda une voix bien connue.**

** - À Helena, mère...**

Elle ne répondit rien et se contenta de la regarder.

** - Elle est morte ? **

** - Je crois, répondit Athéna.**

** - Vous croyez ? dit Annabeth sarcastiquement. **

Elle se retourna pour faire face à sa mère. À côté un fantôme résidait. Elle prononça une parole que seule Annabeth semblait entendre.

** - Elle est là mère...**

** - Je sais, je l'entends aussi...**

Et en échos, telle dans une prison résidait cette phrase dans leur cœur: **_Mom, I'm here... for you._**

End. 

* * *

** Je le dis tout de suite, que vous aimez pas je comprend je ne kiffe pas trop non plus ^^**

**Bref voilà ! Merci d'avoir lu ! **

**Bis, Lo'**

**XXX **


End file.
